


Your Warmth Is All I Need

by masochistedgelord



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful, First Time, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Yata and Fushimi wake up together after their first time.





	Your Warmth Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> These two, honestly. I went grocery shopping, ended up daydreaming about Sarumi and forgot what to get XD

Yata was warm.

It was unusual but not uncomfortable. He opened his eyes blearily and blinked a few times, clearing his vision to gaze clearly upon the source of his warmth.

Saruhiko's sleeping body faced him, eyes closed and expression content as his bare chest rose and fell slowly. His dark hair was a mussed up mix of flat strands sticking to his head and curled ones sticking up comically. He had stolen half of the blankets in the night and they were now gathered around his waist. They had fallen asleep together in their boxers after showering. Yata blushed as the strong memories of last night swam through his head and he felt dizzy for a second.

_W-we really.._

A light grunt brought Yata's attention back to the present. Saruhiko looked so open and unguarded. A look something no one would ever associate the dark haired man with. Yata felt a ball of pride swell in his chest at the fact he was probably the only one, that would ever be allowed to see such an expression on Saruhiko. 

Saruhiko opened his eyes wearing a slightly confused look, as he brought a hand up to rub at his face. The confusion cleared as he stopped and his eyes met Yata's, recognition softening them instantly. It was endearing, how fast the change was and Yata felt his breath catch in his throat. 

_Saruhiko..._

He felt an uncontrollable smile spread across his face which spread even wider, when he realised Saruhiko was mirroring the action slightly. 

Saruhiko allowed his eyes to rove over Yata's face, resting on his lips a second longer before meeting his affection filled gaze again.

_Say something! Uhh mm.. What should I say!?_

"Your hair looks hilarious." 

_WHAT THE FUCK. Why did I say that!?_

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"A-ah I m-mean.." 

Saruhiko snorted.

_Fuck you Saru_

"Agh whatever, forget it." Yata bit his lip nervously and Saruhiko's eyes dropped to catch the movement.

The air around them seemed to get warmer.

Yata lifted shaking hands slowly to touch Saruhiko's chest. He stared in awe as he ran his fingertips along the pale skin. His eyes drifted to the marred burn scar on Saruhiko's left. Yata felt a strange mix of indistinguishable emotions and caught hold of the one that was most clear. Relief.

He was relieved Saruhiko seemed to have been taking his advice and the skin was healing nicely, finally. Yata had caught sight of it a while ago and had yelled at him about how bad of a condition it was in. He had used his loud voice to mask any pain that sprung to the surface of his mind, drowning out any unpleasant thoughts and memories that had started bubbling up, after being constantly pushed down and forced to be forgotten for so many years.

"Saru...?" His voice was little more than a whisper. 

Saruhiko was watching Yata intently, shoulders tensing slightly.  

"A-are..i-is.." Yata whispered again as he moved his sight up a little, to stare at the bruises that had marked the pale skin around Saruhiko's neck instead.

"Yes I'm real, Misaki." Saruhiko replied, voice slightly deeper than normal due to sleep. 

_Oh my god._

Yata's heart skipped a beat and sped up.

"Heh." He grinned, cockily.

Saruhiko's shoulders relaxed at the noise as he yawned suddenly. Yata licked his lips unconsciously as he watched bare skin shift with the action.

Saruhiko brought his hand up to Yata's cheek. "Did you think you were dreaming?" 

"Yeah." Yata sighed, leaning into the touch.

An amused smile danced across Saruhiko's face. "So, you dream about me?" 

"W-What!? N-no!" Yata spluttered moving back to glare at Saruhiko's stupidly attractive face indignantly.

"Hmmm~" Saruhiko tilted Yata's chin up gently, leaning down and pressing a feather light kiss on his throat. 

"It's okay. Sometimes, I dream about Misaki too." The words were whispered across his skin and Yata felt a pleasant shiver run through him.

He closed his eyes and hummed in approval as he felt Saruhiko dropping more gentle kisses down his neck.

_He's being so.._

He suddenly stopped and pulled away. A small chuckle reached Yata's ears and he opened his eyes to see Saruhiko smiling at him smugly.

"W-what?" 

"Nothing~" He dropped his hand down to Yata's waist and slowly brushed small circles into the skin with his fingers. 

"You're being so affectionate." Yata mumbled.

Saruhiko stilled his ministrations abruptly and Yata felt panic rise in his chest. 

"You're uncomfortable." Saruhiko said, voice dull and measured as he started turning away.

_Of course this idiot would think that!_

"No!" Yata burst, grabbing Saruhiko's retreating hand and placing it back at his waist firmly.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue quietly.

"It's not that! It's just...just unusual for y-you.." He trailed off quietly. 

Saruhiko sighed.

 _Was that a sigh of relief!?_  

He slowly edged closer again and then Yata felt like sighing in relief. 

 _What the hell is up with that..._ The thought was fond and exasperated. 

Saruhiko pressed his lips tentatively to the top of Yata's head, burying his nose in the soft hair.

"Only for Misaki." He breathed and Yata was sure his heart stopped. 

He placed his hand on Yata's shoulder and trailed downwards, stopping at the wrist leaving Yata's skin tingling in it's wake.

"Misaki?" 

"Hm?" Yata felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.

"Your hair looks hilarious."

Yata nearly fell off the bed. "Sh-shut up!!" He managed to muster. 

Saruhiko watched him, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Damned Saru. Your's looks way w-worse anyway." Yata retaliated.

"Hm? Have you even seen yourself Misaki?" 

Yata scoffed at him. 

Saruhiko smiled fondly as he turned to lay on his back, and pulled Yata closer to him with a strong tug so he could rest his head on Saruhiko's chest.

 _Oh-h. Ah hah Ouch. Ow._  

Yata's face contorted with the action and he hoped Saruhiko missed it. 

"Misaki?" 

_Of course not._

"It's nothing!" Yata said a little too earnestly. 

"Misaki what's wrong?" 

_Fuck._

He felt Saruhiko tense beneath him, ready to pull away again at a seconds notice. 

_Ughhh_

"I-it's embarrassing ok?!" 

Saruhiko shifted to look down at Yata suspiciously. 

"What is?" 

A red flush spread across Yata's face. "My a- back hurts." He grumbled looking away. 

Saruhiko blinked. "Oh." 

"'Oh'?! I-it's your fault!" Yata growled.

"Ohhh." Saruhiko raised his brows in realisation and proceeded to admire the blush on Yata's face. He put on the most innocent look he possibly could. 

"I'm...sorry?" 

Yata stared at him incredulously. "Like hell you are!"

An image of a panting Yata biting his knuckles the night before, went through Saruhiko's mind.

"Yeah, No. No way." He deadpanned.

Yata's blush deepened and he pinched Saruhiko's side. He snickered and swatted the hand away before gently wrapping his arms around Yata's body.

Yata felt warmth spread through his whole being, as he listened to the steady beating of Saruhiko's heart.

"I'm sorry." Saruhiko said again, voice low and serious.

_Me too._

"I know." Yata replied, meeting Saruhiko's gaze intensely. 

Saruhiko closed his eyes tightly, unable to hold the honest, emotion rich look for long.

"Saru.." Yata whispered.

He opened his eyes again to see Yata staring at his lips.

"You don't need permission, you know." Saruhiko drawled. "Virgin." He added for good measure.

Yata smiled darkly, leaning closer. "Really, Saru. 'Virgin'?" 

"Don't worry. I can help." Saruhiko gave him a half-lidded, sleepy look.

_You a-already...wait..he wants me t-to...! SARU?!_

Yata gulped. Saruhiko smirked.

 _D-damn..I'm so gone_  

He closed the short distance that was left between their mouths in a rush. It was a tender kiss filled with a passion that Saruhiko returned immediately. Yata pressed into it, willing their souls closer with a bruising pressure that was sure to leave Saruhiko breathless.

_

_Misaki is warm..._

**Author's Note:**

> Implied role switching/Misaru at the end ayy ;)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
